


Pretty Please?

by DoflamingosStrings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoflamingosStrings/pseuds/DoflamingosStrings
Summary: “You better beg better than that if you really want to cum.” You said with a smirk.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pretty Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sub Sanji stuff because why not? I'm gonna make more female sub stuff in the future unless y'all really like this type! I take suggestions so comment if you want a specific character or kink or whatever. Ill probably make a part 2 to this in a bit, but I have too many one shot ideas right now. I'm thinking of making a Marco one next, anyways enjoy!

You let yourself into your apartment, your boyfriend walking behind you like a dog on a leash. The whole drive home you were silent, as your boyfriend tried to make peace with you, trying to tell you it was just a misunderstanding. Of Course you were expecting this to happen, he was your boyfriend and you knew how he was with women. You could say you were hoping for this in a way, though you did feel a bit jealous at the lipstick mark that stained his neck. He didn't seem to notice the mark, as he'd most likely wiped it off by now. 

You stood in the doorway as you let your boyfriend in the door, if he had a tail it would be in between his legs and you liked that thought. You closed the door behind him as you flicked the light of the main room on. You slowly locked the door as you felt Sanji's eyes on you the whole time. Ignoring his gaze, you turned around and walked into the living room, putting your keys on the counter and taking off your jacket, throwing it onto the floor. You walk over to the couch and sit down, still ignoring the guilty gaze of your boyfriend's eyes. You cross your legs and sigh, finally meeting his gaze. You part your lips and look toward the kitchen. "Poor me a glass of wine won't you?" You ask Sanji in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Ah!" You hear your boyfriend say, his head perking up at your voice. "Yes!" He says as he rushes over to the kitchen, grabbing a new bottle of your favorite wine. You smile at yourself as you knew he couldn't refuse a request from you, especially since you seemed to be angry at him. 

A moment later Sanji was in front of you, one knee on the ground handing you the glass of wine you asked for. "For you, my lady." He says as you take the glass into your hand. You bring it close to your nose and inhale the smell. "What a gentleman." You said softly as you took a sip of your drink. You look down at your boyfriend as your lips parted from your glass. Sanji starts to stand up when he's frozen by your words. "So.." You say sternly, dragging out the word. "Quite the ladies man aren't we?" You ask, his gaze shifting to you in an instant. "Y/N, You know I-'' He starts to say before you silence him with your gaze. Your eyes sharp and hooded as you almost give him a glare. "I doubt you could convince me of any kind of innocence with that lipstick on your neck." You say taking another sip of your wine. You look into the glass, taking a moment to swirl the glass in your hand, watching the liquid move. You look back up at Sanji and he had a hand on his neck, wiping off the mark he had not noticed. He stared at his hand, pink lipstick seemed to be stained on his porcelain skin. 

Sanji quickly wiped the mark onto his clothes, wanting to say something but not knowing exactly what would make the situation better. You look at the man up and down, he was wearing a dress shirt under a suit jacket, his accessories matching the color of your dress. Sanji started to move under your lengthy gaze, not wanting to meet your eyes at the moment. Suddenly, you sigh and look straight at the tall man. "Sit down." You say as if it were a command, and Sanji followed your orders. He walked over to the couch and sat beside you. He crossed his leg, similarly to how you were sitting, leaning toward you. He smiled at you as he parted his lips to speak. "Did I say on the couch?" You asked, staring straight ahead as Sanji's smile began to dissipate. "Uh-" Sanji started to say before you felt his weight lift from the seat beside you. Not a moment later, you see Sanji on the ground in front of your legs. His hands and knees on the ground as his head was inches away from your legs. 

"Good boy, you know exactly what I want don't you?" you asked as you uncrossed your legs, putting a leg over Sanji's shoulder. You take a slow sip of your wine as you feel your boyfriend trying to restrain himself from looking under your dress just yet. He felt a shiver go down his back at your words, he really loved it when you talked down to him. With the leg that was over his shoulder, you pulled him closer in between your legs, you felt his breath hitch as he was suddenly pulled closer. You suddenly felt a hand on your thigh and saw another starting to pull up your dress. You smirked as you saw the hungry eyes of your boyfriend, seemingly falling apart at the sight of your panties. You felt warm breath on the cloth between your legs as you closed your legs, catching Sanji's head between them. "You're getting ahead of yourself Sanji, I'm not letting you have a taste yet. Not until you're sufficiently punished." You say, releasing Sanji's head from between your legs. His eyes seemed hungry, and you could tell by the lustful expression on his face that he was disappointed at not being able to touch you. 

With a smirk on your face, you put your drink down and stand up, looking down at your boyfriend. "You look good in between my legs, but I bet you'd look even better under my shoes." You said as you lifted your leg, putting a foot onto the others head, pushing Sanji down onto the ground roughly. You walk over him and crouch down, his body in between your legs. You move your feet again to rest on top of his chest, the edge of your heels digging into the other's chest. You see Sanji's eyes widen at the sudden roughness. "Did you really think you were getting away with cheating on me?" You asked, your tone harsh. "Y/N, You know I didn't mean for this to happen. We only danced for a little! I swear it meant nothing!" Sanji said, wanting to ease your suspicion. You raised an eyebrow and put a hand on the other's chest. Slowly drag your hand across the others chest, stopping at the buttons on his dress shirt. You started to unbutton it, not answering what he had said a moment earlier. You took your other hand and moved in across his chest, stopping at his nipples, rubbing it slightly before moving to continue to undress the other. A smile crept onto your lips as you heard a soft moan under you. 

"Sit up." You demand as you take your foot off of his chest. Sanji follows your command and sits up. "Take your clothes off." You say as he follows your orders once again, throwing his shirt and suit jacket to the side. You licked your lips at the sight of his pale chest, putting your hands on his pecs, feeling his muscles as you slowly moved your hands down to his abs, moving your hands back up as you hit the base of his pants. You pushed him down again, his head hitting the soft carpet suddenly. You move your head to the others neck, kissing and licking up his skin. You left subtle bite marks as you continued to kiss his neck, down to his collarbone and then down to his chest. Your tongue occasionally sliding over his right nipple, your other hand pinching and twisting at the other sensitive nub. You could hear casual moans coming out of Sanji's mouth, clearly enjoying the attention he was getting. A sudden bite at his nipple making him gasp slightly. He could feel you smile against his skin as you moved your hand down to his pants grabbing at the bulge growing in his pants. A moan had escaped his lips before you caught him in a kiss. 

You moved your hand and started to unzip his pants, moving painfully slow. You sat your hand on top of Sanji's dick, rubbing the tip of it through the cloth of his underwear. “Fuck..” you heard Sanji exhale as you rubbed him slowy. You then moved your lips down his body, giving his nipple one last bite, giving you the pleasure of hearing another soft moan out of Sanji's mouth before your tongue started to travel down his stomach. You licked at his abs as your hand caressed his side, slowly moving down his body with your mouth. Your other hand had found its way under Sanji's underwear, pulling out his erection. You heard a soft “Mmm '' come out of Sanji's mouth as his erection was revealed to the cold air. 

Your hand started to slowly slide up and down your boyfriend's length, causing him to instinctively buck his hips up into your soft hands. You held the base of his dick tightly as you felt his movements, causing Sanji to groan. “Bad boy.” You said as you lessened your grip on him, now continuing to stroke him, a little faster this time. “No moving without my permission.” You said sternly as your tongue stopped at the base of his hips, just above the well groomed hair below. 

You moved your body down slightly so your face was right against his erection, your cheek pressed against it. You held the tip of him with your hand, our thumb caressing his slit as you looked up at Sanji. He was staring down at you, slight desperation in his eyes. He lifted himself up on his elbows to get a better view of you, you decided you'd allow him to do so. You gave him a smirk as your tongue caressed the base of his dick. “Y/n…” Sanji said softly as he felt your tongue on him. You smiled, moving your hand down as you gave his tip a quick lick. You licked your lips, feeling the precum leak out of him. “So wet for me already?” You ask Sanji, a blush forming on his face just like you wanted. “I-” Sanji started to say when he was stopped by the feeling of your lips around him. “AHh-” You heard him gasp out at the feeling of your lips surrounding his length. 

You started to move your head up and down, sucking him aggressively. Constant moans started to fill the room as you reached a hand down to your head, wanting to grab your hair, stopping an inch away from you. He knew if he had touched you, you would have stopped the constant pleasure he was feeling. He put his hand in a fist, biting his lip. He wanted nothing more than to grab your by the hair tightly and face fuck you deeply, hitting the back of your throut every time he thrusted up into your mouth, but he wasnt in control of this situation. He put his hand back on the ground, moaning constantly. Sanji was far more sensitive than he'd like to admit, and he was already close to cumming at this point. He did his best to stop himself from bucking his hips into your mouth, not wanting the pleasure to stop. He threw his head back as a louder moan escaped his lips. 

“Fuck Y/n, faster..” Sanji said, groaning. You smiled as you continued to suck at the same pace, your tongue moving over his tip, sliding against his slit, tasting his precum again. “Please..” Sanji managed to spit out against his constant moans. You hummed happily at his words as you began to move your head faster. You loosened your throat as you sunk onto him deeply, your face buried in the trimmed hair at his base. You stayed there for a few moments, before lifting your head up and off his dick. You moved a piece of your hair behind your ear as you licked your lips. “Fuck Y/n, please...I'm about to cum, please.” Sanji began to beg, his face desperate. You laughed for a moment before you held his dick in your hand, slowly moving up and down, your thumb caressing his tip every time your hand got to the top. 

“You better beg better than that if you really want to cum.” You said with a smirk as you placed a finger on top of his erection. Tears started to form in the corners of Sanji's eyes as he let out a whine. “Y/n please let me come, i'm so close...so close..” He said looking straight at you, a blush forming on his cheeks once again. “Fuck...im sorry for being bad, ill be good i promise!” Sanji’s begging started to get more desperate as you trailed your finger down his length slowly. “Oh fuck, please?” Sanji asked, looking into your eyes. You could see the adorable desperate expression he had on his face. His eyes hooded with lust as he gritted his teeth. “Pretty please?!” He said once again, more desperately this time, closing his eyes. You smiled at his desperation as you leaned down and took his length into your mouth again. “Oh fuck-” Sanji said as he opened his eyes to look at you. He bit his lip as he was desperately close to cumming now. He began to reach his hand out again, this time placing a hand in your hair, gripping it softly. “I'm gonna..cum” Sanji said as he moved your head down onto his cock as you sucked him, making you deepthroat him with every move. You thought it was cute, seeing how desperately he wanted to cum so you didn't stop when you felt his grasp. “Fuck...fuck Y/n i'm gonna-” Sanji said as he pulled you down all the way down on his cock. “Oh god!” Sanji said, moaning loudly in between breaths as he came down your throat. “Mmm..” You heard him groan out as you felt the thick liquid move down your esophagus. You swallowed around Sanji's dick, causing him to moan even louder. 

His grip left our hair as he leaned his head forward, panting slightly. You continued to suck on him even after he had cum, you looked up and saw him close his eyes tightly. “Oh fuck, stop-” Sanji said, the overstimulation causing him to try and move away but you held his hips. You continued to suck on him dragging your tongue on his tip. Not long after, Sanji was struggling under you constantly moaning and crying out as the pleasure was too much for him. “Stop..stop fuck stop!” You heard him say before feeling a hand on your head. You smiled, gave him another deep suck, causing a loud cry to come from his lips as you pulled your head away and held your head up. You wiped your mouth, licking your lips. 

“That's what you get for grabbing me back there.” You said as you started to crawl on top of Sanji. You sat on top of his softening dick, moving your soaked panties across it. “You think you could get hard again for me like a good boy..?’” You asked him looking straight in his eyes as you continued to move your wetness across his body. You felt his dick twitch slightly as your movement. You placed a hand on his chest, once again starting to tease his nipples. 

“I don't think I can say no.” Sanji said, lust on his face as his eyes met yours.


End file.
